


sleepovers and hot chocolate

by goblinhimbo



Series: Ranboo Centric Stories [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepovers, Slight Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblinhimbo/pseuds/goblinhimbo
Summary: Snowstorms when you're an enderman hybrid sucks, especially when you're essentially living in a shack. Fortunately for him, he has some neighbors who are pretty fond of him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Ranboo Centric Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121798
Comments: 17
Kudos: 571





	sleepovers and hot chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for the bootwt sleepover tomorrow! For anyone who hasn't heard of it, Ranboo twitter has decided that tomorrow we're having a sleepover, and so theres a couple discords and groupchats for it, and even if you aren't in one we're all basically gonna be livetweeting and posting selfies of ourself in our pajamas! The one things is super fun and cute, and inspired me to write a sleepover fic!

Ranboo was not having a good time. 

You see, he may or may not have made a minor lapse in judgement when he decided to live in the snowy tundra. Oh, he doesn’t regret it, not in the least. It gave him the opportunity to get to know Phil and Techno, both of whom he is now extremely fond of. 

But even if he doesn’t in any way regret it, he can acknowledge that from a logical standpoint, it was probably a mistake. 

After all, endermen and water have never gotten along, and that includes hybrids like him. For that reason, Ranboo tends to avoid places where he knows it rains fairly often. And yet  _ somehow _ he managed to forget that snow is nothing other than frozen water. Something that was currently causing him problems. 

It wouldn’t be nearly as bad if Ranboo had thought about that while he was building his home. But he hadn’t, and the result was a shack that barely managed to keep out the snow on normal days. And on normal days it was fine! A bit annoying, yes, but nothing that hiding under a couple blankets couldn’t solve. However it was not a normal day, and that was the issue. 

Phil had warned him in the morning that he thought a snowstorm might be coming, and that he should prepare. And he had, he made sure he had enough food and water and blankets, and he hunkered down, thinking that he was ready to take on any snow that would come his way. 

Within a couple of hours, however, the issue became apparent. The snow found its way in through the cracks that Ranboo had never managed to get around to patching up. And there were a lot. 

Which led to his current situation, huddled under as many blankets as he could get his hands on, shivering despite them. Occasionally a bit of snow would land on the bits of skin peaking out between the blankets, or there would be enough to soak through, and his skin would begin to hiss as it burned. 

To put it simply, Ranboo was not having a good time. He was in pain and cold, and he knew that he had no one other than himself to blame. So yeah, he was having a bit of a bad day. 

Another snowflake landed on the bit of face he had poking out of the blankets to breathe, and he yelped as the skin on his forehead began to hiss. Notch, by time this was over he was going to be absolutely covered in burns, and he’ll probably catch a cold as well. 

His gaze wandered out the window to the cabin where he knew that Phil and Techno were, and he couldn’t help but sigh a bit wistfully. The entire evening a part of his mind had been on the two, and how he wished that he were with them, warm and happy in their home, spending the night in their company rather than alone and cold. 

A part of him rationally knew that if he were to go over there and ask to spend the night, citing the snow and cold as a reason, they would likely welcome him with open arms. Well, Phl would. Techno would likely welcome him with grumbles about how it didn’t mean anything, and it’s not like he’s fond of him or anything. 

Ranboo smiled at the thought, cuddling deeper into the blanket pile that he had made for himself. It was a nice thought.

In the end, though, that’s all it was. That’s all it could be, a thought. 

Because even if they were unlikely to turn him away, that didn’t mean that he was actually welcome. Phil was a kind man, and even if he secretly wanted him to leave, it was unlikely that he would actually say that. And Techno would follow whatever the older man said on matters like this, even if with a complaint or two. 

The thought of taking advantage of their kindness made any of the smile that still lingered on his face drop. They had already been kind enough to allow him to live next to them, he had no right to ask for any more than that, no matter how cold he was, no matter how much of his skin was burnt. 

Another snowflake landed on his skin, and he felt tears fill his eyes as his skin hissed. Notch, this sucked. He wouldn’t even be able to get any sleep, not with how he was continuously being burnt. 

Suddenly, out the window he caught movement. He tilted his head to the side in curiosity, the figure being too far away to see who they were, though Ranboo was certain that there was a person. After a moment, it became clear that the person was heading toward his shack, and Ranboo sat up anxiously. 

What if it was someone coming to hurt him, or hurt Phil and Techno? What if it was a person caught in the storm, half frozen and looking for shelter?

As the figure grew larger as it approached, Ranboo quickly relaxed when he recognized who it was. Phil, with his usual cloak and bucket hat, quickly walked toward his house. Ranboo still felt worried, wondering why the man was out in the cold, but he knew that Phil was far more used to the tundra than he was. 

Once the man was within a few feet of the shake, Ranboo forced himself out from underneath his pillow mountain and opened the door. Phil smiled when he caught sight of the enderman hybrid holding the door open for him, quickly walking in. 

The moment Phil was inside, Ranboo quickly shut the door. He winced as the snow melted on his arms, hissing loudly. 

“You alright, mate?”

Ranboo looked down at Phil, seeing concern of the fellow hybrids face. He flushed slightly, guilty at having put the expression on the man’s face, before quickly nodding. 

Phil looked doubtful at his reassurance, but seemed to drop the subject, to the great relief of Ranboo. “Alright, if you say so lad. I was coming over here to invite you over to me and Techno’s cabin anyway, so even if you aren’t alright he can take care of it there.”

Hope and dread both made Ranboo’s chest tighten. He was being invited over?

“Really?” Ranboo asked, his voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat, his flush of embarrassment increasing. 

Chuckling, Phil nodded. “Yes, really. The snow can’t be good for you, and your home isn’t properly insulated for these kinds of storms yet. I’ll help you with that once the storm dies down.”

Oh. Oh, that was… that was really nice. No one had ever bothered to worry about him when it snowed or rained before. No one had ever offered to help him with things like that before. 

A small excited chirp left him, and his eyes widened. He looked to Phil to see his reaction, and was somehow unsurprised to see how he just smiled softly at him. 

He chirped again, experimentally, carefully watching Phil’s expression as he did so. Still, the man just smiled at him, not a hint of judgement or anger in his gaze. Ranboo smiled back, a light feeling in his gut. 

This too, was new. No one had ever been okay with his chirps and trills. Phil was though. Ranboo got the feeling that Techno would be the same way. 

“Is that a yes then, lad?”

Ranboo chirped as he nodded excitedly. For the first time he could remember, he didn’t have to suppress his natural noises while he was around someone. He was going to take full advantage of it. 

Phil laughed at his excited reaction, before walking around him and standing at the door. “Ready to go, then?”

Shifting from foot to foot, Ranboo said, “Hold on,” before grabbing a blanket and holding the edge over his head, the rest of it falling down his back. “For the snow,” he explained at Phil’s questioning look. 

His mouth opened in an ‘O’ at the answer, raising his eyebrows. He appeared to think for a moment, before he took off his cloak. He ignored Ranboo’s curious gaze as he slipped it off, holding it in his arms. He walked a bit closer to Ranboo before uncurling one of his wings and holding it over his head. 

“There. Double the protection.”

That was… not what he was expecting. Ranboo looked at him with wide eyes before he chirped twice, happily rocking on the heels of his feet. 

Everyone on the server knew that Phil was secretive about his wings. The way that Ranboo had heard it, they used to be the man’s greatest pride. He would flaunt them wherever he went, never hiding them. He was one of the few hybrids who flaunted their hybrid traits rather than hiding them, inspiring fellow hybrids to do the same.

Then, the day he joined the server came. His wings were nearly destroyed in an effort to protect his son. They were still there, but he would never be able to fly again. 

The man had lost one of his precious sons and his own wings on the same day. After that, no one ever saw the man’s wing in public again, hiding them underneath his cloak. 

Of course, Ranboo knew that Phil would sometimes have them out around Techno. The two would tell him stories or about their days, casually mentioning the wings without second thought as they talked. But Ranboo had never seen them himself. 

Yet, the moment he thought they could be of use to Ranboo, Phil had shown them. 

It made Ranboo happy that he had shown Ranboo them. Not because of his curiosity, not because he felt left out from not being allowed to see them, but because he knew that the gesture meant that he trusted him. It felt good to be trusted. 

The two quickly made their way to the warm cabin, braving the snow. A few flakes landed on Ranboo, but for the most part Phil’s wing and his blanket kept him protected.

It only took a few moments from them to get inside again with both of them hurrying the way they were. Once Ranboo had entered the warmth and soft light he always associated with Phil’s and Techno’s house, he sighed in contentment. 

“Hello.” Techno waved at him, lounging in a chair with a book in his hands. Knowing him, it was likely a book of mythology. 

“Hey Techno!” he waved back. 

The piglin hybrid's eyes slid over two Phil, widening slightly at the sight of the man’s wings before relaxing again. He looked back to Ranboo, standing slightly awkwardly, still in the entrance. He seemed to appraise him for several seconds before nodding, seemingly satisfied by whatever he had found. 

“Sit down, you’re making me feel awkward just watching you.”

Ranboo quickly followed his instructions, sitting on the couch. The soft, plushness of it tempted him, and with a glance toward the two men, he curled up on one corner, making himself comfortable. The two didn’t seem to judge him for immediately getting comfy, and he smiled to himself. 

Phil, holding the blanket that Ranboo had used outside, set it aside to dry and walked into the kitchen. Techno went back to his book, and Ranboo found himself with nothing to do. He contented himself with watching the fire, enjoying its dance and the crackles. 

A few minutes passed in a comfortable quiet before Phil came back into the room, balancing three mugs and a blanket draped over one arm. He handed one to Techno as he passed, the piglin hybrid not even needing to pause in his reading to take the mug.

Phil then made his way to the couch, sitting on it before turning to Ranboo. “Here’s some hot chocolate, lad,” he said softly in an attempt to not disturb Techno’s reading.

“Oh, thank you.” Ranboo took the drink from Phil, grinning. He sipped at it carefully, trying not to burn his mouth. It was perfect, rich and creamy, with the perfect amount of whip cream. Ranboo chirped happily at the taste.

Techno glanced up at him from his book, before immediately going back to reading. The smile on Ranboo’s face widened, happy with the lack of reaction from the man. Now he had two people who didn’t have to suppress his enderman noises around.

Suddenly, a blanket was draped over his lap. Ranboo looked over to Phil, who was drinking from his own mug and no longer holding a blanket. 

Ranboo continued to sip at his drink as he watched the fire, finishing it before he knew it. Once he had, he set it on the floor next to his feet, promising himself he would get up and clean it soon. 

“Techno,” Phil said, breaking the silence suddenly, “Wanna read to use, lad?”

The piglin hybrid glanced up, nodding after a moment before going back to his book. It was, indeed, a mythology book, one that Ranboo himself had borrowed from him several times at his recommendation. The tale he was on was the story of Icarus, one Ranboo was fond of. 

The familiar words and crackling of the fireplace soothed him, and he found himself closing his eyes, his head lulling to the side occasionally. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked at Phil, who tugged on his shoulder lightly. Ranboo gave him a questioning look, not understanding what he was trying to say. 

Rolling his eyes, Phil tapped on his own thigh twice, then gently guided Ranboo by his shoulder down. Ranboo went with it, and found himself lying down, his head resting on Phil’s leg. Once he had settled, Phi’s hand began to gently card through his hair. 

Ranboo closed his eyes again, the warm, Techno’s soft words, and Phil’s hand combing through his hair lulling him to sleep. As he drifted off, his last thought was how nice it was to have a home again. 


End file.
